One Heart
by Crittab
Summary: This is my very own series. Each chapter is based on one song from the Celine Dion One Heart cd. The eleventh chapeter je T'aime Encore is up now. I hope you like it, and please tell me if you do, I love reviews hint, hint
1. Stand By Your Side Now

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, and I don't own Celine Dion's CD One Heart.  
  
Summary: This is the first in my "One Heart" Series. I'm using every song as a theme for each separate story. There are fourteen songs in all, thus there are fourteen stories in the series. This first one is based on the song "Stand By Your Side".  
  
Stand By Your Side  
  
Mac sat in her car; she was stunned. Pure autopilot had gotten her from the doctor's office to her car. She stared out of the windshield blankly. Her stomach felt tight, and she was nauseous. Despite her own state of shock, she managed to put the keys in the ignition and begin driving.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she arrived at her destination. She wasn't sure why she came here, but knew this was where she wanted to be. She stepped out of her car and walked along the row of black marble, until she came to her desired destination. She stopped in front of it and reached her and out to a name.  
  
"Hey. I'm Harm's friend. Sarah Mackenzie," she wasn't quite sure why she was introducing herself, but went on anyways; "I need some help, Mr. Rabb. How am I going to tell your son about this?" She didn't know why, but instinctively she looked up towards the heavens and sighed. "Please, please, please, just make this go away," She begged. She looked back to the wall. "I'm so scared. I didn't know where else to go. Well, I want to go to Harm, but I'm scared. What's he going to do when he finds out?" She asked the name.  
  
"Maybe you'll just have to ask him," Said a voice from behind her. She spun around.  
  
"Harm? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same question. Hey, you're crying," He said. He reached down and wiped a few tears away. "What's going on, Mac?" He was obviously worried. She looked down at the ground.  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone yet," she said, on the verge of more tears. Harm ulooked at her worriedly.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to my place, have some dinner, and we'll talk if you want to," he suggested. She nodded and followed him to the parking lot.  
  
Half an hour later they arrived at Harm's apartment. They decided to both go in Harm's car.  
  
"So, what would you like for dinner?" He asked once they were inside. She looked up at him with tears again brimming in her eyes. In one swift move she buried her face in his chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled her close to him in his tight grasp and held onto her. A moment later she pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," She lowered her head and stared at her hands. He put his hand under her chin, and pulled her head up to look at him.  
  
"I think we can forgive it this time," He whispered. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" She looked up into his clear blue eyes, and saw nothing but pure concern and love. She sighed and walked over to the couch, with his hand in hers. They sat down and she looked at him.  
  
"I went to the hospital today, Harm. You know, routine check-ups," She began. She took a deep breath and caught his eyes with her own. "They found a tumor in my lungs. They think it started in my left lung and spread. So, long story short, I have cancer," She explained. In his eyes she now saw pure anguish. She could see tears brimming in his eyes. She grabbed his hand between hers and leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mac," he whispered. A few tears fell. Mac leaned forward and kissed them away.  
  
"I'm going to need your help, Harm. I can't do this on my own."  
  
"You have me, Sarah. Forever," he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his own. She laughed half-heartedly.  
  
"I wish we were doing this under better circumstances," She said to him. She smiled sadly.  
  
"The circumstances will get better, Mac. You're going to beat this; I'll be here every step of the way. I promise."  
  
"Don't promise that Harm. You can't predict the future."  
  
"I can predict that I wont leave your side unless I absolutely must," he whispered. She smiled sadly.  
  
"I know you wont." She leaned forward and rested her head in the nape of his neck.  
  
"Did they, uh, did they say how far along it was?" Harm asked. His voice was choked with emotion.  
  
"They was me to start chemo this weekend. They said it's already gone to long without treatment, and if we wait to long it will become terminal," She mumbled into his shirt. He winced and pulled her tighter against him.  
  
"I'll take you down there whenever you need me to," he said. She looked up at him.  
  
"You don't have to, Harm," she whispered painfully.  
  
"I'm going to anyways. The truth is, I don't want to be away from you for a second, let alone when you're getting chemo," he whispered hoarsely. She let a few more tears slide down her face.  
  
"Harm, I'm scared," She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You have every right to be. But I think you'll be just fine. You're my kick ass, semper fi, hot headed, marine, jarhead, Ninja girl, and that woman I just described is stronger than life, death, and everything in between; she can handle everything life throws at her, and she'll handle this, better than anyone else ever could." Mac couldn't contain her tears now. She leaned into his embrace and grabbed at the back of his shirt, as if he was her lifeline.  
  
"She can handle it as long as her kick ass, smooth, Navy, squid, flyboy, Stickboy, lawyer, best friend stays by her side to help her," Mac whispered into the now whet cotton of his shirt. He fought to contain he emotion that was fighting equally hard to get out.  
  
"Forever, Marine."  
  
1500 EST  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland.  
  
Harm sat outside, waiting for Mac to come back from her first chemo treatment. Though she had told him several times that she would be fine on her own, he insisted upon coming, and she had felt no real reason to fight him. It was comforting to her to know he would be there when this treatment was done. She had been told about some of the side effects from chemo, and was not looking forward to having to face them, let alone facing them by herself.  
  
Mac slowly staggered out of the room about three after having gone in. Harm was still waiting where she had left him. When she exited the room, she almost immediately lost most of the strength from her legs. She leaned heavily against the wall until Harm helped her to support herself. When they began to walk, she was so overcome with nausea; she couldn't even force her legs to function. Harm picked her up in his arms in one swift move and carried her out of the hospital to his car.  
  
The two drove in silence back to Mac's apartment. Harm had given her a bag for the occasional timed during the trip where she threw up. When they arrived at her apartment, he again picked her up and carried her inside. He immediately took her to the bathroom and filled up the tub with luke warm water. He helped her undress and get into the tub, and then walked into the living room to give her some privacy.  
  
He felt as helpless in this situation as he was sure Mac felt. She was everything to him, and seeing his usually strong and independent marine, so sick and meek tore at his heart.  
  
A few moments after putting her in the tub, he walked back in the bathroom and found her sound asleep. He picked her up and covered her with a towel before carrying her into her bedroom. He laid her on her bed and covered her up tightly, then just let her sleep.  
  
Harm had spent most of the week at Mac's, and very little time at his own apartment. She had become so sick from the chemo, that she could rarely do such simple things as making meals, or showering. Harm had taken on the role of complete caregiver to her.  
  
Four days after the first chemo treatment, Mac started to feel more like herself again.  
  
"Harm, I need to go into work, I've been out for two days," Mac told him.  
  
"Mac, don't you think you're pushing yourself a little?" He asked. She offered him a level stare.  
  
"Harm, doing hours of paperwork is not pushing myself. I already spoke to the Admiral and he's keeping me off of investigations for the time being, which means no going out of the office, except for the very occasional court date," She explained to him. He sighed in resignation.  
  
"Fine. Do you mind if I drive you in?" He asked, knowing if he "told" her he was driving, he would be starting another argument.  
  
"I'd appreciate that. Just let me make myself presentable." With that she turned and walked into the bathroom. A few moments later he could here muffled crying coming from the bathroom. He knocked lightly on the door, and opened it with her allowance. He knelt down next to her where she was seated on the edge of the tub and took her hand.  
  
"What's wrong, Mac?" He asked, worriedly. She looked into his eyes with her tear filled ones.  
  
"I'm losing my hair," She said matter-of-factly. His face dawned a look of understanding. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's okay, Sarah. It doesn't look like it. We can get try to get you a wig after work," he offered. She looked up at him.  
  
"It's not the losing hair that matters the most, Harm. I can where a hat or a wig. The problem is, this makes it seem so much more real, and it scares me," She explained. He frowned and stood up, taking her up with him, by her hand.  
  
"Sarah, look at me. You are going to get through this-"  
  
"Harm, you-"  
  
"No, let me finish. This is not going to be the end of Sarah Mackenzie. You are going to live on, and have a wonderful, long life, with a family, and pets, and friends; you are not going to let this cancer kill you, because when it gets down to it, you have the final word. So what is it? Are you just going to sit and worry about this thing, or are you going to pick up the pieces and start over again with an added obstacle?" He asked. She looked up at him with a new understanding and determination.  
  
"I never let anything stop me before," She answered, he smiled.  
  
"There you go then. Let's get your cover and we'll go to work," With that the two of them left the apartment and headed towards JAG.  
  
Stand By Your Side  
  
I cry and you comfort me  
  
I'm lost and you hear my scream  
  
So it's hard to watch you falling  
  
When you run so deep in me  
  
You live in me  
  
Gonna stand by your side now  
  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
  
You can stay in my arms now  
  
And I know I can make you believe again  
  
I walk but you can run through fire  
  
I search for reasons and baby you inspire  
  
But I know somebody hurt you  
  
And I know you really need a friend  
  
Well you can take my hand  
  
Gonna stand by your side now  
  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
  
You can stay in my arms now  
  
And I know I can make you believe again  
  
So when you're feeling like you can't go on  
  
Don't you know  
  
You never walk alone no  
  
And you live in me  
  
Gonna stand by your side now  
  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
  
You can stay in my arms now  
  
And I know I can make you believe again  
  
I'm gonna stand, stand by your side  
  
Kiss all your tears away tonight  
  
I'm gonna stand, stand by your side  
  
Make you believe again  
  
I wanna look in your eyes now and see you  
  
smiling again  
  
Next chapter will be: I Know What Love Is. 


	2. I Know What Love Is

I Know What Love Is.  
  
I know what love is. It is the most wonderful feeling in the world. It's one of those indescribable things, which people try to describe far to often. You know, when they say it's like living inside of another person; well, it's more than that. I can't tell you exactly what true love is; it would be too hard to express it. Let's just say, it's when your heart literally hurts to see the other go away, to be away from them, and to watch those people be in pain. You actually feel their pain. It's actually a little bit creepy. But I don't care. I'm in love with Sarah Mackenzie, which mean's I'm always in pain, due to her cancer.  
  
That woman is so strong. She is living with something that claims people lives. She's surviving the un survivable ailment. I admire her courage. She makes me feel like I'm flying, when she's not really sick that is. When she's not sick, I feel like I can do anything. Climb Mount Everest, dive down to the bottom of the Mariana trench, literally sprout wings and fly.  
  
Mac is my lifeline. If this cancer takes her, than it will be taking me as well. Maybe not physically, but spiritually, and emotionally.  
  
Harm heard the door to his apartment open and close.  
  
"Mac?" Harm called. He stepped out of the bedroom and stepped up to her to take her coat.  
  
"Hey," She said.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"It went."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means they want to increase my chemotherapy sessions to twice a week. They said once isn't doing enough," She said. She looked down at the ground. She had shaven her head several weeks earlier to get it made into a wig, so she wouldn't have to deal with it gradually falling out. As of now she was wearing a hat most of the time.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," He consoled. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a protective fashion. She looked up at him with teary eyes.  
  
"I'm going to be sick all of the time. How am I supposed to get any work done if I'm living every day with the side effects of the chemo?" She asked. She sat down heavily on the couch and put her face in her hands, and sighed. Harm sat down next to her and wrapped her up in his embrace.  
  
"You're going to do just fine, Sarah. I doubt this will last long. He'll cut down the treatments as soon as they begin working better. You're an extremely resilient woman," he said. She looked up at him with a small smile.  
  
"How is it, even when I'm feeling like total shit, you manage to make me smile?" Harm grinned sadly.  
  
"I have years of practice. And, I spent some time chatting with a big group of beltway burgers. They really rub off on you, which by the way, just makes you greasy." Mac laughed despite herself and slapped him playfully in the stomach.  
  
"You really suck, you know that? I'm never going to be able to wallow in self pity again."  
  
"Not if I can help it. Any I enjoyed sucking, so get used to it Marine," she lowered her head.  
  
"How am I going to be able to stay in the corps if cancer shows up on my next medical evaluation?" She was devastated at the thought of being discharged. Harm knew there was no way the corps would keep someone there who would be unable to do missions, and investigations without constantly needing chemo, and bed rest.  
  
"I don't know. I wish I did," He answered. She looked up at him with a sly smirk.  
  
"Don't be too hard on yourself, not even you can know and do everything."  
  
"Ahh, but I'm just so close," He joked. Mac rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly.  
  
"I should call Harriet. She was all worried about my appointment today. Can I use your phone?" Mac asked. She was still not entirely used to the being on romantic relationship terms with Harm.  
  
"You don't have to ask," Harm assured her. She smiled lightly and dialed the Roberts.  
  
About ten minutes later she hung up with Harriet. She had spent at least five of those ten convincing Harriet that she wasn't going to die tomorrow. When she finished she came back into the living room and sat next to Harm. He looked over to her and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Permission to kiss the Colonel?" He asked. She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll have to throw you in the brig if you don't, Sailor," She joked. She leaned down and caught his lips with her own.  
  
When they broke the kiss Mac looked at Harm almost unsurely.  
  
"Harm, can I tell you something?" she asked. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her quite this nervous since he found her at the wall the day she found out about the cancer.  
  
"Anything," He whispered. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face. She hesitated a moment.  
  
"I love you, Harm," she told him. When he didn't say anything she continued. "Now would be a good time to say something. Possibly a sign that you heard me, and haven't completely tuned me out-" She began to babble. Harm shut her up with a deep kiss.  
  
"I love you too," He said once they broke. Mac sat and stared at him for a moment before breaking into a smile.  
  
"What, no big, long speech about how much you love me, or cheesy comparisons?" Mac teased.  
  
"Well, I could compare some things in general, if you wanted me to. Getting high is like detaching your head from your body and throwing it into the clouds. Umm, running a race is like running very fast on a treadmill-" Mac cut him off.  
  
"Shut up, harm," with that her lips were on his. When they broke Mac looked into his green eyes.  
  
"What was that like?"  
  
"That was like-" He took Mac off of him and set her beside him. He stood slightly and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"That" he said pointedly, "Was like kicking your ass in court," With that he ran away from her. She jumped up and began running after him. A moment later they found themselves on either side of the island in the kitchen.  
  
"You're going to get it now, squid," she threatened, he quirked an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"And exactly what am I going to get, Colonel?" With that she suddenly ran around the island and jumped on his back, " What are you doing?" He asked with a laugh. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered.  
  
"Revenge, Sailor. Pure, sweet, revenge." She leaned forward and bit lightly on his ear, which she knew was a tender place on him. She could feel his muscles contracting as he fought to keep control, and not drop her onto the ground. Suddenly she got off of his back and took him by the hand. She led him over to the couch and sat him down. He gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"What are you doing now?" He asked. She just grinned evilly.  
  
"Put your feet up," she ordered. He glanced at her oddly, and complied. When she had him situated, as she wanted him, she straddled his waist and leaned against him chest. She kissed him deeply, and broke it almost too soon.  
  
She then moved her mouth to the side of his head and began nibbling and kissing, and blowing on and around his ear. She could feel the muscles convulsing in his stomach with her torture. She smiled to herself, and then pulled off of him completely.  
  
"It's getting late, I should go," She said. Harm looked at her, stunned.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"Revenge," She leaned down and kissed him lightly. She knew she was torturing him, and he would definitely need a cold shower after tonight. "Goodnight, Flyboy," She said. She traipsed over to the door and picked up her coat. Harm was right at her heals.  
  
"That was mean, Marine," he said. She just smiled.  
  
"Well, just remember, you may kick my ass in court once in a while, but I can kick your ass in the long run. Later," With that she was out the door. Harm could do nothing but call after her to call him when she got home. He sighed and walked back into the living room. He laughed at himself for allowing her to have that kind of power over him.  
  
"Enter," replied Mac, to the knock at her office door. Harm stepped in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"What's up?" She asked. He smiled at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"All right; I know that's not why you came in here, so- what's up?" She asked again.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for being so entertaining last night. I was wondering if you might mind if I came over tonight to pay you back. It's common courtesy," Harm said. Mac scrutinized him, and then smiled.  
  
"Sure, come over around 1900," She said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then." Harm turned to leave, but was stopped by Mac.  
  
"Harm, just say what you want to say," She said, noticing he was holding something back. He hesitated a moment then answered.  
  
"I have my six month quals in three days. They want me on the carrier tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Okay, so what's the problem?" Mac asked, not quite understanding his hesitation.  
  
"Are you okay with that? Me going away?" Harm asked. Mac smiled at his worry.  
  
"Harm, you fly what, like twice a year? I'm okay with it. I promise not to die when you're gone," She joked.  
  
"That's not funny," Harm said, somberly.  
  
"I know, but it was worth a try, look, just go have fun with your planes, and come back in one piece, okay?" She asked. Harm looked relieved.  
  
"Okay. I promise."  
  
The next day, Harm and Mac were waiting for Harm's transport to arrive, in the hangar. They were standing together off in a corner, where they could be at least semi alone.  
  
"Are you sure your okay with me going?" He asked.  
  
"Harm, for the fourteen and a half time, yes, I'm sure," She answered. Her looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Fourteen and a half?" He asked. She grinned lightly.  
  
"Well, one time you kind of just said, "You sure?" So I counted that as a half," She answered. Harm smiled, when he saw the small military plane land on the runway.  
  
"I guess this is it then," He said. She laughed.  
  
"Harm, you're going to be gone all of four days. I'll live, go," She said. Harm kissed her longingly and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey, Flyboy. Just take me with you when you go up, okay?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"You're always with me, Mac. I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too. Bye," she said. With that Harm finished his walk to the plane and boarded. He watched Mac out of the window as he took off.  
  
"Commander," Captain Ingles greeted personably.  
  
"Captain," Harm responded. They shook hands amiably and smiled.  
  
"Look, we have a few free time slots this afternoon for your quals, if you want to get them done and go home," he jumped right to the point.  
  
"You that eager to get rid of me, Captain?" Harm asked.  
  
"Oh, Commander, I won't sleep a wink until you are off of this carrier, and far away from my planes. I really don't feel like fishing f14s out of the Mediterranean this year," he joked. Harm rolled him eyes.  
  
"Actually, it was the Atlantic. But I would like to get the quals over quickly. I'd like to get back to Washington ASAP," Harm answered. Captain Ingles looked at him strangely.  
  
"Why is that, Rabb?"  
  
"Well-" Harm began.  
  
"It's either a woman, or a really fun case. Which is it, Rabb?" He asked with a sly grin. Harm laughed.  
  
"The former."  
  
"I should have known. Who is it?"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie," Harm answered. The two were now walking through the carrier's corridors.  
  
"Wait, isn't she your partner?"  
  
"She used to be."  
  
"Do you guys work together?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Harm knew where he was going with this.  
  
"What about fraternization?" Harm felt a sudden wave of sadness.  
  
"It probably wont matter much longer. I don't think Mac will be in the military much longer," Harm said, sadly. This surprised the Captain.  
  
"Why not, she didn't seem to be thinking about a change of career in the near future last time I saw her." Harm decided it wouldn't be a problem to divulge any information to his old friend.  
  
"Mac has cancer, Captain. When that shows up on her med evals, they're going to discharge her due to medical inadequacy," This surprised Captain Ingles.  
  
"I'll get you up there ASAP, Rabb. Let's just get this over with and send you back to D.C," he offered. Harm smiled lightly.  
  
"Thanks, Captain," Harm said. Captain Ingles just smiled.  
  
"One step at a time, let's go to sickbay and make sure your head isn't going to explode when you get up there," Harm just laughed and made his way through the corridors with his friend at his side.  
  
The next day, along with captain Ingles help, Harm had finished his quals and was on a HILO back to the states. He smiled as they landed back in D.C. He had called Bud to come and pick him up, so he could surprise Mac.  
  
About an hour after landing, Harm and Bud drove up to Mac's apartment building. Harm knocked lightly on the door. After knocking a few more time, with no answer, he retrieved the key from his coat pocket and walked in. All of her things were there, including her coat, cover and shoes. He dropped his cover and bag and trekked farther into the apartment. There was a throw blanket on the couch, but now Mac. He made his way into her bedroom and found her, sound asleep on the couch.  
  
He smiled lightly to himself at how peaceful she looked. He sat down next to her and rubbed his hand along her cheek in attempts to wake her up.  
  
"Mac, Sarah, I'm back," he said quietly. When she didn't stir, he said it a little louder. He shook her lightly, still not arising her from her slumber.  
  
After a few more minutes of trying to wake her, Harm picked her up, covers and all and ran to her car. He secured her in the front seat and then raced off to the hospital.  
  
"Commander Rabb?" Asked a doctor in a white lab coat.  
  
"Yes, how is she?" Harm asked  
  
"She's stable. The last chemo session ended up killing more good cells than bad; she had a negative reaction to it. She will be fine, as long as we keep her off of chemo," The Doctor said. Harm looked confused.  
  
"How can you keep her off of chemo? She has cancer. What else is there?"  
  
"There's radiation, but I was thinking of a new drug. It's called endroglycephin, it will kill just as many cancer cells as the chemo did, but less good cells. And, she wont be even half as sick as she was with chemo." Harm looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Why didn't you use this in the first place?"  
  
"Endroglycephin contains penicillin, when we started her on chemo we weren't sure whether or not she was allergic to it. After checking her records tonight though, I don't see anything in endroglycephin that would give her a bad reaction. If we're going to give it to her, we need to start right now, I want to keep the cancer cells from spreading while she's sick like this. She still isn't conscious and I need the permission of her next of kin to administer it. She has you listed," He said. Harm pondered it for a moment then conceded.  
  
"Just keep her alive doctor," Harm said. The doctor nodded.  
  
"For now, I can promise to do just that, Commander."  
  
I Know What Love Is  
  
I was forgotten  
  
Until you called my name  
  
Lost in the shadows  
  
Until you shined your light my way  
  
Now I believe again  
  
In all my dreams again  
  
I'm wide-eyed and innocent  
  
Those doubting days  
  
Are so far away and oh  
  
I will fall  
  
And you will catch me always  
  
Time has taught me this  
  
I will fly  
  
And you'll be there to guide me  
  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
  
I feel you close to me  
  
And I know what love is  
  
Now there's no mountain  
  
High for me to climb  
  
No ocean so wide  
  
That I could not reach the other side  
  
Now I believe in me  
  
'Cause you live and breathe in me  
  
And nothing can come between  
  
We are one star  
  
No night can darken, oh  
  
I will fall  
  
You will catch me always  
  
Time has taught me this  
  
I will fly  
  
And you'll be there to guide me  
  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
  
I feel you close to me  
  
And I know what love is  
  
It's an unspoken thing  
  
A quiet opening  
  
There are no words that can go that deep  
  
But I know  
  
I know  
  
I will fall  
  
And you will catch me always  
  
Time has taught me this  
  
I will fly  
  
And you'll be there to guide me  
  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
  
I feel you close to me  
  
And I know what love is.  
  
Next chapter will be: Sorry For Love. 


	3. Sorry For Love

Sorry For Love  
  
Harm had been sitting next to Mac in the hospital room for almost four hours. Earlier that night, a Doctor administered the endroglycephin to her, and had kept her sedated, so she could rest off any ill effects. Harm had been next to her ever since. He had called the Admiral and explained what was happening, and that neither would be into work the next day.  
  
Harm finally succumbed to the sleep that he'd been fighting off for hours. He sat in a chair next to Mac's bed with her hand in his. The sleep was, although refreshing, fitful.  
  
A few hours after falling asleep, Harm awoke to a slight tightening in his hand. He looked down and saw Mac looking up at him. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, but she was smiling lightly.  
  
'You're early," she whispered with a smile. He leaned forward and held her hand between his.  
  
"Captain Ingles got me through the quals faster than usual. He got me on the first transport out of there." She grimaced lightly.  
  
"What happened? Why am I here?"  
  
"Apparently you had a bad reaction to the chemo. They changed your medication so you don't have to take chemo anymore. They said the side effects shouldn't be as bad, it will kill more bad bacteria, and less good," Mac smiled.  
  
"That will be nice. So, what kind of reaction did I have?"  
  
"The chemo killed more good bacteria than bad, and it made you sick. When I got to you're apartment I couldn't wake you up," Harm's face dropped. Mac smiled at him.  
  
"You were worried about me," she looked at him, smiling smugly.  
  
"Of course I was. Who would I torment if you weren't around?" He joked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't have any trouble finding another dumb blonde bimbo to play with," Mac played along. Harm rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you blonde?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you dumb?"  
  
"I certainly hope not."  
  
"Are you a bimbo?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Than I think everyone's idea of whom I chase after is flawed, seeing as you're the only one I want in this world. To bug, or just to play with," Harm concluded. Mac smiled tiredly.  
  
"You can be sweet sometimes," she said. She yawned lightly. Harm pulled her covers up slightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Get some sleep, Baby. I love you," Harm said. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. He smiled to himself, knowing she would be all right.  
  
Later that evening, Harm made his way out of the Manchester's Jewelry Shoppe. He was smiled nervously, but knew he was ready for this, and knew Mac was as well.  
  
(Earlier)  
  
"Rabb, what are you doing here?" Asked Harm's old friend Carla.  
  
"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" He asked with a smiled. Carla smiled and came around the counter to give him a hug. "That's more like it. How have you been, Carla?"  
  
"Great, Harm. You?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Obviously; not many guys who aren't doing at least 'pretty good' come into jewelry shops. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for a ring."  
  
"Oh, any particular kind of ring," she smiled slyly at him. He grinned.  
  
"An engagement ring. You have any?" She shuffled around the counter and opened a glass case. She took out a small case and put it on the counter top. Harm stepped forward and surveyed the rings.  
  
"So, who is she?" Carla couldn't contain her curiosity.  
  
"Uh, you don't know her."  
  
"You're avoiding the question, Harm. Come on, who is she?"  
  
"Her name is Sarah-" He stopped when he saw the look on Carla's face, "what?"  
  
"Isn't your plane named Sarah?" She asked.  
  
"After my grandmother. Besides, I had my plane a long time before I even knew Mac."  
  
"Who's Mac?" She asked, with a slightly bemused expression.  
  
"Mac, the woman the ring is for."  
  
"I thought you said her name is Sarah." She was totally lost.  
  
"It is, it's just that everyone calls her Mac, because her - you know what? Never mind."  
  
"No, no please continue," Carla, urged.  
  
"Can I just look at the rings please?" He asked impatiently. She smiled and put the display in front of him.  
  
"Do you need help picking one out?" Harm shook his head, but then quickly changed it to a slow nod. Carla laughed lightly. "Okay, what's her skin like?"  
  
"Oh, great skin-"  
  
"I mean color, tone. We need to know whether to go with a white gold, or ordinary gold band," Carla shook her head at his insinuation.  
  
"Uh, well, it's pretty dark, almost olive colored, but not quite. She had brown hair and eyes too," Harm described. Carla nodded and looked over the display. She picked up a ring and showed it to him.  
  
"This has four small diamonds surrounding one larger, but still not huge one, all embedded in a 12 karat gold band. What do you think?" Harm surveyed the ring and smiled.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"There's a matching wedding band- that is of course, if you're sure she'll say yes," Carla said slyly.  
  
"I'll stick with this one for now, but I'll probably be back," Harm really wasn't sure if she'd say yes. Things with them were wonderful, but he knew she would hesitate because of her cancer.  
  
"Let me just ring this up for you, and you can be on your way then."  
  
Mac's Hospital Room  
  
Harm walked back into Mac's room. She was awake now, and just laying there, doing nothing in particular.  
  
"Hey," She smiled when she saw him. He smiled back at her and kissed her lightly on the forehead before sitting in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not bad, the endroglycephin doesn't make me very sick at all. This is much better than chemo."  
  
"I'm glad, because I want you at your best when I ask you this," Harm said. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. She looked wary.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she was obviously worried.  
  
"No, nothing. I want you to listen to me, and not say anything until I'm finished."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I am sorry for these past seven years. I was so stuck in my own, insane world, with my father and Diane, that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. You. I am sorry for everything I've ever done to make you cry, Mac. To make you angry, or sad, or feel like you have to run. The only thing I am absolutely not sorry for, is loving you; though I am sorry it took me so long to tell you. But please don't make me be sorry for something else, Sarah. Don't make me sorry for not marrying you, please. Will you marry me?" Mac had tears in her eyes, but she had laughter creeping out.  
  
"That is the strangest proposal I have ever heard, Harm. An apology laced with a proposal," She laughed.  
  
"Is the answer yes? Or do I have to put the ring on your right hand as a 'friendship' ring, for now?" he asked with a grin. She slapped him lightly on the arm and gave him her left hand. He slowly slid on the ring. She pulled her hand back and admired it.  
  
"It's beautiful, Harm. I love you," She leaned forward and met her halfway with a kiss.  
  
"So is that a yes?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Harm. It is."  
  
Sorry For Love  
  
Forgive me for the things  
That I never said to you  
Forgive me for not knowing  
The right words to say, to prove  
  
That I will always be  
Devoted to you and me  
And if you can't feel that in my love  
Then I'm sorry for not giving you enough  
  
But I'm not sorry for my love  
I'm not sorry for my touch  
The way it made your hands  
Tremble and my heart rush  
  
I would do it all again  
Wouldn't take back a thing, no  
'Cause with you I've lived  
A thousand lives in one  
  
And I could never be  
I could never be  
Sorry for love  
  
Well, maybe there've been times  
That I let you down  
Looking back on all those moments  
I know that I should have found  
  
Love is to be for you  
And now I will promise to you  
And if you don't see that in my eyes  
Then I'll be  
Sorry for the rest of my life  
  
But I'm not sorry for my love  
I'm not sorry for my touch  
The way it made your hands  
Tremble and my heart rush  
  
I would do it all again  
Wouldn't take back a thing, no  
Cause with you I've lived  
A thousand lives in one  
  
But I could never be  
I could never be  
Sorry for love  
  
Aren't we all make mistakes  
No matter how hard we try  
But hearts can't only break  
When sorry comes all around  
  
OOh, when sorry comes around  
  
I'm not sorry...  
For my love  
For my touch  
  
I would do it all again  
I wouldn't take back my love  
  
Because with you I've lived  
A thousand lives into one  
But I could never be  
I could never be  
I could never be  
I could never be  
  
Sorry for love 


	4. Faith

Faith  
  
Harm opened his door to the incessant knocking. It had been six months since he and Mac had gotten engaged, and since she had started on the endroglycephin. Mac leapt into his arms upon his opening the door. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey," he laughed. She pulled away from him and looked up at him with a smiled. Her hair was beginning to grow back, and was coming in fully.  
  
"It's gone," she said excitedly. He looked confused.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The cancer. I went for the treatment this morning and they did some tests, Doctor Stine said the tumor's gone. I've gone into remission," her smiled didn't fade. Harm was astonished. He laughed whole-heartedly and gathered her tightly in his arms.  
  
"This is amazing, Sarah."  
  
"I know, I'm so relieved," she said, for lack of a better word.  
  
"Oh, God, Mac so am I. I've never been more so in my life," he cupped her face in his hands and looked at her, "I love you so much."  
  
"I couldn't have done this without you, Harm."  
  
"I knew you, if anyone, could do this, Sarah."  
  
"You always did have faith in me."  
  
"And I always will," he leaned down and kissed her intensely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She broke the kiss suddenly.  
  
"I have to call Harriet and Bud, and Sturgis, and the Admiral- God, I've got a long night ahead of me," she looked up at him sympathetically, "can we continue this tomorrow night?"  
  
"We're going to continue this for the rest of our lives, Sarah. As much as it sucks, I can spare you for a night," he said. She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Once Mac had gone Harm decided to go to bed. He climbed in, but found himself unable to sleep, due to his excitement. He was happy the now they would be able to concentrate on the wedding, and that she wouldn't be constantly sick. He closed his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep, only to open them again in frustration a moment later. He swung aside the covers, dressed and quickly made his way to his car.  
  
"Harm," Mac was surprised to see him at her door at midnight.  
  
"Hey," he said. She stepped aside, allowing him to come in, and shut the door.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked.  
  
"Everything's great," he said with a smile, "I just couldn't sleep. I wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh you did?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"I missed you," he admitted.  
  
"I just left two hours ago."  
  
"I know, but I can't stand five minutes without you. Besides, you should know from past experience that this is a record hold out for me."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I know. I expected you at least an hour ago. Are you tired?"  
  
"A little." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.  
  
"Let's go to bed," the laid down together and fell asleep a few moments later, wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
Mac awoke at six the next morning, still wrapped up in Harm's arms. This was the first time Harm and Mac had spent the night together. They had decided not to do anything until the wedding, to make it special. She smiled at how it felt to awake in his arms. They had taken naps together on his or her couch before, so it wasn't an entirely unknown feeling.  
  
She squirmed out of his grasp, and was half way to the bathroom when his voice stopped her. She turned and walked back to the bed, sitting next to him.  
  
"Why do you want me?" He asked. His question surprised her.  
  
"Because I love you," she answered.  
  
"But why? I don't get it. What makes me different from Brumby, or Dalton, or John, or Chris?"  
  
"God, Harm. What doesn't make you different? Brumby was an arrogant, conceded, self-centered jerk. Dalton was self serving and dangerous. John was my commanding officer, and quite frankly, he was a bastard, and he used me. And Chris. God, don't get me started. He was an alcoholic. He isn't ever going to change. But there are two big things that make you different from all of them. We truly love each other, and you're still here with me," she told him. Harm sat up and kissed her longingly. When they broke Mac looked at him.  
  
"Come to think of it, there are three other things that make you different. One, you're hot," she stopped and Harm laughed. " Two, you're a great kisser. And three, I have complete faith that you would never hurt me. And those if I ever get moody, or belligerent, or arrogant, you wont leave me, or even think about it, because you are a good person deep down to the core. Does that answer your question?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"It does," he said simply.  
  
"So, what makes me different from Jordan and Renee?" Mac teasingly asked. Harm chuckled.  
  
"Well, you're not blonde. You have more than half a brain. You're beautiful, intelligent. You aren't a videoprincess or a shrink. And you don't constantly want to have heart to heart talks with me, or spend more time together. With you there's no pressure. And, I love you," he said. She grinned lightly and kissed him again.  
  
"This is going to work, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"You bet your ass it is," he said.  
  
"What if it's wrong though, would I lose my ass?"  
  
"I think it's safe. Let's get ready for work."  
  
Faith  
  
Don't be afraid to feel this way  
Gonna make you understand  
It's not about you, cause I am the fool  
Building castles in the sand  
  
If I am crazy, just don't care  
It doesn't mean I don't want you near,  
This is the story about me and you  
And it's called...  
  
Faith!  
Right beside you is where I'll stay  
Oh Faith !  
Just take me as I am... so please... have faith!  
  
So many times and so many ways  
I didn't know just where to go,  
You gave me a sign and opened my eyes  
That's the reason why I know  
  
That you are different, you're still here  
I guess you figured me out right then  
Now I believe that we can make it through  
And that's called...  
  
Faith!  
Right beside you is where I'll stay  
Oh Faith!  
Just take me as I am... so please... have faith ! have faith !  
  
So don't be afraid... to feel this way...  
Just hear me out!  
Stay...  
  
...and that's called...  
  
Faith!  
Right beside you is where I'll stay  
It's not too late  
Just take me as I am... so please... have faith... In me!  
  
Oh yeah!  
Just take me as I am... so please... have faith! 


	5. Reveal

Disclaimer: I was looking for the traditional wedding vows online, but I found a personal one that was perfect, so I don't own the vows.  
  
Reveal  
  
"Harriet, take a break. We've been at this for hours, and you're pregnant," Mac said. She walked to the other side of the park, where Harriet was setting up chairs. She set down her basket of various flowers, which she was sticking in amongst several white and pink rosebushes. Harriet set down a chair and looked at her.  
  
"Respectfully, Ma'am. I'm pregnant, not disabled," Harriet said lightly.  
  
"I know you aren't disabled. But right now you need to be worrying about that baby inside of you; not my wedding decorations."  
  
"Ma'am-"  
  
"It's Mac," she corrected.  
  
"Mac," Harriet conceded, "I want nothing more than to help you with this. All of us at JAG have been waiting for you and Harm to get married for years. Now you finally are, and, well, I want to do everything I can to help you set up. Besides, who else do you know who you could stand to be around long enough to set this all up?" Harriet asked. She motioned around to their surroundings. They had basically finished. They had rented a park for the wedding. It was blocked in by rose bushed on all sides. There was an opening on side with white gates as a door. In the front of the set up was a tall, white gazebo. They had decorated it as wedding-y as they could without nauseating the groom, and his groomsmen.  
  
"You are doing a lot, Harriet. You're my maid of honor. You've done so much already. Besides, I hear on good authority that your husband misses you because I've had you away so long. Maybe you should go home, and rest with him?"  
  
"I suppose so, Ma'am- I mean Mac," she added quickly. Mac laughed.  
  
"Come on, we're finished here. Let's take you home," she said with laughter in her voice. She put her hand on Harriet's shoulder, and the two friends made their way back to Mac's car.  
  
Mac was beyond tired when she got back to her apartment. Harriet and Bud had managed to convince her to stay for dinner, and she ended up leaving well after 22 hundred hours. She through her coat down on the couch, and tossed her shoes into some unknown corner of the room. She checked the messages, one from Harm, asking her to call him when she got home- no matter what time it was. And one from Harriet asking her to call with the time she wanted to get together to set up the park for the wedding. (She hadn't deleted yesterday's messages.)  
  
She headed for her bedroom to go to sleep after locking up. When she turned on the light she saw that the room had been filled with several bouquets of roses and lilacs. Mac smiled to herself and picked up a note from the middle of her bed.  
  
Sarah,  
  
I just wanted to let you know, I love you.  
  
Harm.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. This was one of the sweetest things Harm had ever done. She picked up the phone from beside her bed and called him.  
  
"Hey, Flyboy."  
  
"Really good. Harriet and I had a lot of fun. What did you do today?"  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Good, I really don't want you to have a hangover at our wedding," they both laughed.  
  
"Thank You. And thank you so much for this set up in my bedroom. It's gorgeous. I really just call to say that I love you too."  
  
"Okay. Hey, Harm?"  
  
"We're getting married tomorrow," she said with a smile.  
  
"Only the good kind. You?"  
  
"I love you too, Stickboy. Night'." With that the two hung up. Mac crawled into bed and closed her eyes, peacefully, without the smile ever leaving her face.  
  
Harm stood on the first step of the Gazebo, wearing his dress whites and gold wings. Beside him was his best man, Bud, and his Groomsmen, Keeter and Sturgis. All were also decked out in dress whites, and Keeter with gold wings. Behind Keeter was Little A.J holding the rings. Up on the next step were Champlain Turner, and one of Mac's old friends, who played the piano. They had a grand piano set up. She was playing a soft melody, as Mac's bridal party made their way through the white gates at the back.  
  
Chloe came through first, as one of Mac's bride's maids. She was escorted by Tiner, and looking very happy to be arm in arm with this NAVY man. She, Meredith Cavanaugh and Bobbi Latham were all dressed in dark purple dresses. They were spaghetti strapped and floor length.  
  
Next was Meredith, who was escorted by Admiral Tom Boone.  
  
Then Bobbi Latham escorted by Harm and Mac's old friends, Clayton Webb, their best spook friend.  
  
Then came Harriet, Mac's Maid of honor. She was dressed in a navy blue strapless dress, which flared at the bottom and ended at the ground. Gunnery Sergeant Golindez escorted her.  
  
After each woman had made in to the front, the traditional wedding march began, Mac and the Admiral appeared in the doorway. He had his dress whites on.  
  
Mac's dress was a dazzling pure white. It was strapless, with a tight bodice, and a huge flowing bottom. Her veil reached far behind her, and was dragging along the rose colored carpet they laid there the day before.  
  
Once they reached the front, A.J kissed Mac lightly on the cheek and sat down, while she took her place up on the step in front of Harm. He looked at her with so much love in his eyes; it made her go weak in the knees.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered just loud enough to hear. She smiled radiantly, as he took her hands in his own, while Champlain Turner started the ceremony.  
  
"We are gathered here under the eyes of god, to join these two people in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who had just cause why these to should not marry, please speak now, or forever hold your peace," they waited a moment, then he continued.  
  
"Good. Who gives this woman to be married?" A.J spoke up.  
  
"Commander Rabb, and Colonel Mackenzie have made their own vows for each other. Commander, if you will," Harm nodded and turned his attention to Mac.  
  
(I found these vows on the Internet, amazingly.)  
  
"Today I will marry one of the few, the proud, a Untied States Marine. To love and to cherish for the rest of my life. Be truthful and honest. Make each other's dreams and aspirations come true. I am marrying my best friend. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. We were meant to be together, it was our destiny. You are my Friend my Love, and my Life's Companion," Once he finished Mac cast him a watery smiled. It was so sweet.  
  
"Colonel," Champlain Turner said. She smiled and began.  
  
"Since we have been together, you have provided me with strength, security, confidence, honesty, love and plenty of much needed guidance. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. In my darkest trouble, in my coldest silence; I looked for you and you were there. You are truly my knight in shining armour. You may not realize it but you have helped me and saved me in so many ways and I love you for that."  
  
"Thank you Colonel, Commander. I'm going to ask you both some questions, when I'm finished, answer I do," he waited a moment then continued. " Do you, Commander Rabb, promise to love and to honor this woman, in sickness and in health, In the good times and the bad from this day forward?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Colonel, do you promise to honor this man, in sickness and in health, in the good times and the bad from this day forward?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you have the rings?" Keeter gave little A.J a little pat on the back and sent him forward to give the rings to Harm and Mac.  
  
"Place these rings on the third finger of your partners left hand, and repeat after me, Commander. With this ring, I thee wed," Harm repeated him and slipped the white gold band onto her slender finger. She did the same for him.  
  
"By the power invested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. Commander, you may kiss your bride." Harm bent down and lightly touched Mac's lips with his own. When they broke, the witnesses broke into applause, and the Navy and Marines made the sward gauntlet for them to walk underneath. Once they reached the end, Harm was hit on the butt with a sward by Gunny, screaming Go Marines, and Mac's by Bud, screaming go Navy.  
  
In true Harm fashion, he had his old biplane, Sarah, waiting for them on the other side of the gate. The two climbed in and flew off to the airstrip where they would meet the limousine, to take them to the reception.  
  
It was late at night when they finally returned to their apartment. (Mac's apartment, now both of theirs.)  
  
"We're married," Mac announced with a radiant smile. The two walked into their bedroom. Harm wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully.  
  
"I love you, Marine."  
  
"Likewise, Navy." They sat down together on the bed and kissed more.  
  
After having difficulty removing the wedding gown, and dress whites, the two finally made love together. They spent the rest of the early morning wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
The two awoke to Mac's alarm at 0800 hours. She had set it so they would have to get ready and to the airport to catch their plane to Panama, where they would rent a boat and go out to one of the surrounding islands. There was a log cabin set up on the island, so they had complete privacy for their honeymoon.  
  
"Hey," said Harm in a mere whisper. Mac looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How did you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Better than ever." She responded.  
  
"We should get up," he said.  
  
"Yeah, we should," she agreed, still not moving.  
  
"I had fun last night," he said with a smile. She laughed lightly.  
  
"Me too. It's so different with you."  
  
"Different? Is that good or bad?"  
  
"It's good. When you and I are together like that, I feel like you're reaching into my soul Like I can't keep anything back from you, and I don't want to. Does that make any sense?" She asked.  
  
"It makes perfect sense. It's the feeling you get when you make love to a person you're truly in love with. It's like they can feel, your innermost thoughts and desires," he stated. She nodded.  
  
"Was it like that with you?"  
  
"Exactly like that. Last night it was like everything between us was revealed, but we didn't use any words."  
  
"Well, there were some words. But those had nothing to do with innermost thoughts. Maybe they could go under the desires category," she said. He laughed lightly.  
  
"I love you, Sarah."  
  
"I love you too, Harm. Lets get up," with that they kissed once more and got out of bed, for a shower together.  
  
Reveal  
  
In a never ending circle  
  
I've been sheltering a dream  
  
I could climb over a rainbow  
  
To a place I haven't been  
  
Never felt this way before  
  
Trusting you I feel so sure  
  
Now we are behind closed doors  
  
The way you make me feel  
  
Reveal  
  
What we do in privacy  
  
Make a woman out of me  
  
When you're close it feels so right  
  
You and I reveal tonight  
  
Take me from this lonely river  
  
Home into the open sea  
  
Never felt this way before  
  
In your hands I'm free to fall  
  
Show what's underneath it all  
  
The way you make me feel  
  
Reveal  
  
What we do in privacy  
  
Make a woman out of me  
  
When you're close it feels so right  
  
You and I reveal tonight  
  
An every breath I take  
  
I feel you here inside me  
  
Each night I lie awake  
  
Dreaming you will find me  
  
And every brand new morning  
  
You're the sun that's dawning  
  
And I love that landslide  
  
Feels so good I want to cry  
  
Never felt this way before  
  
In your hands I'm free to fall  
  
Show what's underneath it all  
  
The way you make me feel  
  
Reveal  
  
What we do in privacy  
  
Make a woman out of me  
  
When you're close it feels so right  
  
You and I reveal tonight  
  
Reveal  
  
What we do in privacy  
  
Make a woman out of me  
  
When you're close it feels so right  
  
You and I reveal tonight 


	6. In His Touch

In His Touch  
  
"Mac, you ready to go?" Harm asked from their bedroom. They had been home and back to work a month earlier. Mac stepped out of the bathroom, wiping the side of her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. She plopped down on the end of the bed and dropped her head in her hands.  
  
"You all right, Babe?" he asked. He sat next to her and pulled her to him. She looked up to him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't feel very well," she admitted.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just my stomach, I'll be alright. Just give me a few minutes to get ready, okay?" she gave him a less than encouraging smile and walked to the closet.  
  
"You sure you're okay to go to work? I'm sure the Admiral wouldn't object to you staying home."  
  
"I'm sure," she nudged his shoulder, "I'm fine. I just a need a few minutes to fully wake up and I'll probably feel as good as new," she grabbed a uniform from the closet and went into the bathroom to change. Harm sat on the bed for a few minutes, before going back to his morning routine.  
  
As he walked by the bathroom, he could hear the horrible sounds of Mac throwing up violently. He entered the unlocked bathroom and immediately went to her. She was still in her pajamas, and the uniform was lying crumpled beside her.  
  
He crouched next to her and gently rubbed her back while she vomited. When she finished, she fell backward and leaned heavily against the wall. Harm sat in front of her, gently rubbing her cheek. She looked up at him, her face deathly pale.  
  
"Baby, please, just go back to bed," he pleaded. She dropped her head into her hands and nodded silently. He picked her up and carried her back into their bedroom.  
  
"I'll call the Admiral and tell him your sick. Do you want me to call the doctor?"  
  
"No. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow, probably tonight. Just let it pass," she suggested. He considered this.  
  
"How long have you felt like this, Mac?"  
  
"Just this morning," he looked at her unbelievingly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am. Could you please just call the Admiral?" she didn't want to have this conversation.  
  
"I want you to go to the doctor, Mac."  
  
"No, Harm."  
  
"Please, Sarah. If this doesn't get better after today, will you please go see a doctor?" she was silent for a moment.  
  
"I'll think about it," he decided that would be the best he would get form her right now, so he gave up.  
  
"Okay. I'll go call the Admiral, then I Have to go to work. Is there anything you want me to bring home?"  
  
"Could you buy some crackers, or something to calm my stomach?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, baby. I'll bring some home at lunch. Bye," he kissed her forehead lightly and left the room, not at all happy about her not going to see a doctor.  
  
Ever since her bout with cancer, both she and Harm had been worried whenever she got sick, but this was worse than any time before. Mac was worried that this could be loss of her remission.  
  
Days had gone by since Harm had found out how sick Mac was. She was still very sick, but it wasn't as bad. Despite Harm's insistence, Mac still refused to go to the doctor.  
  
The two were in the kitchen Mac was sitting on a stool by the island, while Harm made dinner. She was still awfully pale, but at the moment, she wasn't feeling too bad.  
  
"What are you making?" Mac asked. She was munching on grapes, which were in a basket on the counter.  
  
"Fish and Salad," he said.  
  
"Sounds good, can I help?"  
  
"I think I got it. How was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good. The Hoffman case is driving me insane though. Major Hoffman's case is indefendable," she said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't think that's a word," he said with a laugh.  
  
"No, maybe not, but it suits the situation pretty well. His fingerprints are all over the gun, which was definitely used to murder Colonel Johansson. Plus, it's registered in his name, and he doesn't have a viable alibi for any time on the night of the murder. The only chance I have is to deal with Bud, and he isn't budging on giving him twenty years in Leavenworth with a dishonorable discharge. Anyways, how was your day?"  
  
"Good, I beat Sturgis in the Carson case. All of the evidence he had against my client was circumstantial, and I knocked down every house of cards he built. I think Sturg was a little resentful after that slaughter, but he didn't have a case."  
  
"Anything else happen today?"  
  
"Not really. I got a new case, but it's really just an open and shut one. Two guys got in a fight while on duty, and it got out of hand. One of them accidentally hit their senior officer, who was trying to break them up," Harm told her.  
  
"I just have a lot of paperwork to do other than the Hoffman case," Mac said.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked. He knew she had been sick that morning, but really hadn't been able to see her at all at work to check on her.  
  
"Are you going to me that every time you see me?"  
  
"Maybe. I wish you would just go to the doctor. It would put my mind at ease," she knew what he wanted, but just wasn't sure what she wanted to do.  
  
"I know you want me to go to the doctor Harm. It's all you've said to me for the last three days," she sighed heavily and walked over to the couch. He followed her over and sat next to her.  
  
"I'm worried about you, Sarah," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"So am I. I'm afraid of what they'll tell me if I go to the doctor, Harm. I'm not sure I could handle it if they tell me I've come out of remission," she let a few tears slide and leaned heavily against him.  
  
"I'm afraid too, Sarah, but we have to know. Please just go to the doctor."  
  
"I will Harm. I just don't want to right now. Can you please stop pressuring me? I'll go when I know I can handle what they have to tell me."  
  
"Mac. That could be a long time from now. If something is wrong, we need to know now."  
  
"I've heard it from you already Harm. I know what you have to say, and it's becoming redundant. Can't you please just let me make this decision on my own?" he sighed and pulled her toward him.  
  
"Okay. I'll stop. But I want you to know, whatever it is; I'm here for you. Like I promised when we got married, through sickness and health, till' death do we part."  
  
"Thank you, Harm."  
  
"Anytime, Baby. Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better right now?"  
  
"Can you just hold me for a while?"  
  
"Forever, baby." The two sat together on the couch until the oven signaling the dinner was finished pulled them apart.  
  
The next few days passed slowly. Mac was still sick, but it wasn't as bad. Finally, at the end of the week, Mac agreed to go to the doctor. Harm went with her, as per her request.  
  
The two were sitting together in the doctor's office, awaiting the news as to what was wrong with Mac. He was holding her hand tightly when the doctor came in.  
  
"Mister and Mrs. Rabb," the doctor greeted. Mac sat up a little straighter.  
  
"Can you tell us what's wrong with me?" she asked. She was more than a little worried about what his answer would be.  
  
"I can, Mrs. Rabb," he said.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the cancer?" she asked, voicing her greatest concern.  
  
"No, I'm Happy to say it doesn't. Now this may come as a shock to one or both of you, so I just want to make sure you're ready," he waited a moment, then looked at his papers.  
  
"You're pregnant, Mrs. Rabb. Congratulations," he said finally. Both Mac and Harm looked at him, amazed, before breaking out into radiant smiles. Mac jumped up and hugged Harm tightly.  
  
"Are you sure? We're going to have a baby?" Mac asked, still shocked.  
  
"I am. It would appear you are about a month pregnant. This will also explain the sickness. Most women are very sick during pregnancies, especially in the morning. You have nothing to worry about. As of now everything seems to be progressing well, you should be due in mid February," he told them with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much Doctor Louis," Harm said.  
  
"Anytime. Now, you two better leave, I have other patients, and I'll assume you have some celebrating to do."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Mac said. The two left the office and headed towards home. The happy shock still hadn't worn off.  
  
"I can't believe we're having a baby," Harm said, for the hundredth time, when they got into their apartment. Mac smiled and kissed him lightly.  
  
'There's only one problem," she said. He looked confused.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We're going to need a bigger place."  
  
Forgive me  
Don't know where to start  
I guess we've come to  
The serious part  
I need to find out  
If there's a chance  
For us?  
  
Don't give me that same old look  
It won't win me over  
Don't give me that same old  
speech  
You don't have to speak at all  
  
You can say you love me  
That I'm your perfect crush  
How it hurts to need someone that  
much  
You can swear you mean it  
But that ain't good enough  
Cuz when a man loves a woman it  
is all  
In his touch  
  
I wish u could u see (yeah)  
Just how simple  
It's supposed to be  
  
Cause now that we've come this far  
We don't want to loose it  
If you wanna win my heart  
Baby just shut your mouth  
  
You can say you love me  
That I'm your perfect crush  
How it hurts to need someone that  
much  
You can swear you mean it  
But that ain't good enough  
Cuz when a man loves a woman it  
is all  
In his touch?  
  
Then words don't mean that much 


	7. Love Is All We Need

Love Is All We Need.  
  
"Coates, send in Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie please," A.J ordered from his office.  
  
Jen found both Harm and Mac in her office, discussing a case.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, Ma'am, but the Admiral needs to see you both in his office," Jen announced.  
  
"Thank you, Coates," Mac said. She and Harm both got up and headed across the bullpen to his office.  
  
"Have a seat," A.J said once the two were in his office. Without waiting for them to get comfortable, he began.  
  
"Ensign Elizabeth Macy was murdered a week ago to the date in New York. Apparently after a fight with her husband Lieutenant Louis Macy, he pulled a gun and shot her once in the chest, killing her instantly. Now, he has requested civilian council, but since she was in the military, her family has requested Military council. The SecNav wants a JAGman investigation done immediately, to find any loose threads in either of their stories. Commander Rabb, I'd like you to be in New York by tomorrow morning. Colonel, I'd like you to take his current cases and distribute them amongst Roberts and Turner. I don't want you to handle any of them though, seeing as you should have gone on maternity leave a month ago. Any questions?"  
  
"Sir, how long is this investigation expected to last?" Harm asked.  
  
"Until you uncover everything there is to be uncovered, Commander."  
  
"Can't Lieutenant Roberts or Commander Turner handle this?"  
  
"Is there some reason you would not be able to fulfill your duties in this case, Commander?"  
  
"Well, sir, it's just that Mac is due in three weeks."  
  
"Commander, the SecNav requested you for a speedy investigation. Hopefully it wont take more than a week or two before you're back in D.C but there's no guarantee."  
  
"It's alright. The baby and I will both be fine if you aren't here. Don't worry about it," Mac placed a reassuring hand on his arm.  
  
"If you're still investigating when she goes into labor, I'll make sure someone calls you. If worst comes to worst, I'll have Turner take over the investigation and bring you back here. But I hope that won't happen. Any problems?"  
  
"No sir," Harm and Mac replied in unison.  
  
"Good. Petty Officer Coates had you're information for the case, Commander. Dismissed."  
  
Harm and Mac were home later that evening. She was helping him pack.  
  
"I still think you should take a page from my book and have a suitcase ready for whenever you have to go out of town like this. It would make life a lot easier," Mac jokingly chided.  
  
"But where would the fun be in that. We can't spend lovely nights together packing if I already have it done?" Harm asked, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"How did you survive before me, Flyboy?" Mac teased.  
  
"It's still a mystery to me, Marine," he closed up his suitcase and turned to her, " I have to go."  
  
"I know," she said sadly. He leaned down and kissed her lightly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Likewise, Navy. Now get a move on. You need to be in New York tomorrow morning, so you better get driving. ."  
  
"I'll call you when I check into my room. Don't go having that baby without me," he joked lightly.  
  
"I'll try my best. Bye," she said. Harm kissed her once more and headed out the door. They had moved to a house down the road from Harriet and Bud's a few months earlier. So Harm wasn't as worried as he would be, if Mac wasn't as close to their friends.  
  
She made her way back into their bedroom and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Too big for just me," she sighed to herself. She got up and went about her regular nightly routine and went to bed.  
  
Harm checked into his hotel room early the next morning. It had been a long lonely drive, and he couldn't wait to call Mac, if not to see how she was, but to just hear her voice.  
  
He waited on calling her, knowing it would wake her, and the doctor had wanted her to sleep as much as possible. He threw his bag down beside the bed, and climbed in after stripping to his boxers. He would call Mac later that morning.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Marine."  
  
"Hey. How was your day?"  
  
"Oh, it was fascinating. Really, Files, and Doctors to deal with. I've really never been more amazed."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."  
  
"I miss you," he said with a sigh.  
  
"I miss you too. Listen to us. We sound like you've been gone a month, five days."  
  
"Yeah, well I feel like I've been gone a month. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm good. The baby is a little active today, but hopefully he will calm down soon. I'm not sure my bladder likes being used as a soccer ball."  
  
"He?"  
  
"Just a feeling. Women know these things."  
  
"Your motherly instincts kicking in?"  
  
"You know it. So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm not the one who's pregnant here, you are."  
  
"Wow, Captain Obvious strikes again. This is a new record for you, Hammer," she joked.  
  
"Give me a break, I have jetlag."  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's the same time here as it is there." He was silent a moment.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Oh," she tried to keep the laughter out of her voice.  
  
"Well, you are the time freak."  
  
"I am not a time freak."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"0934 and twenty four seconds."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Well, at least I'm not a-"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I started that sentence with no idea how I was going to finish it. I hate it when that happens. Don't you?"  
  
"Well, normally I know what I want to say before I say it, but I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Shut up, squid. You aren't lugging around another human being inside of you. Cut me some slack."  
  
"Consider it done. I have to go. I have an interview with Lieutenant Macy. I'll call you tonight."  
  
"All right. I love you, Squid."  
  
"I love you too, Baby. Don't work to hard."  
  
"Oh, you know me."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about."  
  
"Goodbye, Harm."  
  
"Bye, Mac."  
  
With that the two hung up. Harm looked around the hotel room once more to make sure he had everything he would need for the interview, before heading out.  
  
"Lieutenant Macy. Do you understand the charges that have been brought up against you?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I do," Lieutenant Macy answered. Harm was sitting in front of both of the Lieutenant, and his civilian council, who was being very careful about what the Lieutenant was saying.  
  
"And you deny killing your wife?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Then can you explain how she ended up with a bullet from your gun in her chest, Lieutenant."  
  
"Okay, okay. Listen, Commander, I know you're just trying to get your case, but you can't ask him questions he can't answer," Mr. Perry, Lieutenant Macy's council intervened.  
  
"Mr. Perry, under the law of the United States Navy, Lieutenant Macy is required to answer any and all questions I ask, unless otherwise directed by a higher ranking officer than myself. Answer the question please, Lieutenant," Harm said, trying his best to keep his temper.  
  
"Could you repeat the question?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Could you repeat the question?" Harm cast him a hard stare. "Sir," he added.  
  
"Can you explain why a bullet from your own gun was found in your wife's chest?" Harm asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I can't, Sir."  
  
"Try, Lieutenant."  
  
"Commander, he already told you he didn't know, I have to ask you to move on to the next question. Or are we done here?" Mr. Perry jumped in.  
  
"Mr. Perry, I though I'd made this clear. Lieutenant Macy must answer any and all questions I have for him."  
  
"May I have a word with you outside of this room Commander?" Perry asked.  
  
"Of course." Harm motioned for the guard to step in and walked out with Mr. Perry.  
  
"Commander Rabb, I don't give a shit about your regulations or rules in the Navy. My client will answer only what I tell him to, and he will not answer anything I deem inappropriate. Understood?" Mr. Perry had raised his voice slightly, and despite his greatest restraint, Harm's own voice rose to match Perry's.  
  
"Now you listen to me, Mr. Perry. It doesn't matter, whether or not you give a shit about Navy rules and regulations, because I do, and your client in there has to whether he wants to or not. That's what he signed up for when he joined the navy, and that is not going to change. Understood?" Perry cast him an evil glare.  
  
"You are not going to win this, Commander."  
  
"Fine, now if you will, I have an interview to finish," Harm turned and lead the way back into the room. The guard snapped to attention, but Macy stayed seated with his back turned to them.  
  
"Lieutenant Macy, you are required to stand at attention whenever a senior officer enters the room," Harm told him, his teeth still clenched.  
  
"My council directed me not to do so, sir," Macy said, his back still turned to Harm. Harm made his way around the table and sat in his seat. He cast a level glare at the lieutenant.  
  
"As of now, you will answer ever one of my questions completely and to the best of your ability. It that understood, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
"Good. Now tell me how one of your bullets ended up in your wife's chest."  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"If you tell me you don't know, there will be detrimental consequences, Lieutenant," Harm interrupted."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I must assume someone used my gun to kill my wife, sir."  
  
"And how would this person get a hold of your gun?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"It's true you had a fight with your wife the night of her murder, isn't it Lieutenant?"  
  
"I'm not denying that, Sir."  
  
"What was that fight about?"  
  
"Commander, you can't asked personal questions like that," Perry interrupted again. Harm offered him a level stare.  
  
"I already told you, Mr. Perry. Lieutenant will answer anything and everything I ask him. Answer the question, Lieutenant."  
  
"I don't remember, Sir."  
  
"Yes you do, Lieutenant. What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"I'm telling you everything, sir," Harm could hear a shudder in the man's voice and sweat on his hairline.  
  
"I don't believe you, Lieutenant."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Sir." Harm sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I'm finished for now. I'll contact you later, I will be questioning you again Lieutenant," Harm stood, and left the room at a brisk pace, wanting to never have to talk to either of them again.  
  
When Harm got back to the hotel room, decided to look over his files once more, just in case there was something he missed.  
  
When he came to the autopsy report, he found something.  
  
-Victim had one bullet wound to the chest. It entered the aortic valve in the heart.  
  
-Victim suffered trauma to the head, substantiating a backward fall, most likely due to the gunshot.  
  
-Victim suffered multiple contusions and bruising on her back and arms, suggesting she was beaten before, or possibly after time of death.  
  
-Victim was three months pregnant at the time of death.  
  
'What?' though Harm. He hadn't seen that. He wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Mac."  
  
"Oh, hi, how was your interview?"  
  
"Not very good. His lawyer is some piece of work. He's not exactly an angel either though. He only answered so many questions before his lawyer shut him up."  
  
"Oh, sorry. So, how was the rest of your day?"  
  
"I took another look over the case file, and I found something interesting in the autopsy report."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Well, first it said that she had multiple contusions and bruises on her back and arms," he said, looking at the case file.  
  
"So, what does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you could help me speculate."  
  
"Well, I guess it could mean she had been beaten up."  
  
"But by who?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"Lieutenant Macy?"  
  
"You and I, Mac. It's like we share one brain."  
  
"Oh, you're funny. Okay, so we think he beat her. There's a start. What else did you find?"  
  
"She was three months pregnant."  
  
"Really? That's a lot to go on, Harm. When is your next interview with him?"  
  
"On Friday. I get to deal with him and Mr. Perry all over again. Fun, Fun," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. I wish you could just come home."  
  
"Me too, Babe. Well, let's hope this is all over soon. I hope these aren't just unstable houses of cards I'm building here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Look, I have to go. I have an early day tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You too. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that they hung up, and Harm went to bed, a little more secure with his new evidence.  
  
Over the span of the week, Harm talked to the doctors again, and got their opinions on the autopsy reports. He also talked to the mortician who did the autopsy.  
  
"Well, Commander. I hate to speculate, but if you want my opinion, I think she was beaten up by whoever killed her. And that's not all. It looked as though she had suffered beatings like this before. There were some internal injuries that I could tell had nothing to do with the murder, or that beating in general," Doctor Felicia Longacre told him.  
  
"I read in the autopsy report that the other persons DNA came back inconclusive. Have you run more tests?"  
  
"Yes, and as a matter of fact, I'm running them right now. The results should be back any minute now, if you'd like to wait."  
  
"I would. Thank you for this, doctor."  
  
"Anytime, Commander," she peered through the lab into her office, "looks like they're done. Just give me a sec and I'll get them for you." She walked briskly through the lab and picked up the paper, then made her way back out.  
  
"This is a really great system, when we run DNA through it, it comes back with a picture and a name. Here you go," she handed the paper to him.  
  
"Thank you again, Doctor. I have to go," Harm said.  
  
"No problem, have a nice day Commander."  
  
"You too," said Harm's retreating form. He left the hospital and jumped into his SUV and raced back to the hotel to run through all of his information.  
  
Harm walked into the conference room and sat down in the same place as the last interview.  
  
"Lieutenant, are you aware that your wife was pregnant at the time of her murder?" Macy had already begun to sweat, which did not go unnoticed by Harm.  
  
"I- I was, Sir."  
  
"Is that why you killed her?"  
  
"Wait just a minute Commander-" Mr. Perry broke in.  
  
"You killed her when you found out she was pregnant, didn't you, Lieutenant? Is it safe to assume you beat her up then as well as before that day? You see, only your fingerprints were on the gun, Lieutenant, and I intend to bring all of this evidence to court and nail your ass to the wall of a cell in Leavenworth with it. I just want to know one thing. Why did you kill her? What did she do?" Harm knew Macy was cracking.  
  
"I needed to get rid of her. I couldn't handle having her and Melissa at the same time anymore. Then, she told me she was pregnant, and I couldn't stand it any more. I wanted Melissa, I wasn't in love with Elizabeth anymore," cried Macy. Harm stood and cast him a level glare. In the corner was dumbfounded Mr. Perry.  
  
"I don't have much sympathy for you Lieutenant. This case took me away from my home, and my wife who is due to have a baby in a week. You make me sick," with that Harm turned on his heel and briskly strode out of the building and back to the hotel to pack.  
  
When he got back, there was a message blinking on the telephone. He turned it on after getting everything together to pack.  
  
"Harm, Mac went into labor this morning at the office. She's a week early; I think you should come back ASAP. We're all going to the hospital, so, I'll see you when you get there. Bye." Harriet had left the message. Harm stood frozen for a moment before jumping into gear. He threw everything into his bag at a record pace and rushed down the stairs, checked out, and was on the road home.  
  
Love Is All We Need  
  
She was living in a perfect house  
  
With pictures of smiling faces  
  
But there's a different story told inside  
  
Underneath it all  
  
With the sunglasses and makeup on  
  
Blaming the stairs at Macy's  
  
They all knew?  
  
(no one even asked; is something wrong?)  
  
So they wait  
  
Now she's gone?  
  
I don't understand the concept of  
  
The power of one is stronger  
  
Why don't people seem to care at all  
  
As long as it's not about them  
  
I say?  
  
I guess we've underestimated love  
  
Or why would we hurt each other  
  
Don't you find that ironical  
  
When love is all we need  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
He is living down his sunset strip  
  
Singing the blues for money  
  
It's easy just to look the other way  
  
When you have it all  
  
He's reaching out to find a helping hand  
  
But nobody seems to bother  
  
Hear them say?  
  
(It's not my problem so it's not my call)  
  
You're on your own  
  
Through it all?  
  
I don't understand the concept of  
  
The power of one is stronger  
  
Why don't people seem to care at all  
  
As long as it's not about them  
  
I say?  
  
I guess we've underestimated love  
  
Or why would we hurt each other  
  
Don't you find that ironical  
  
When love is all we need  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
When all becomes too real  
  
We have a tendency to be  
  
To scared to face it  
  
It's breaking my heart to see?  
  
When love is all we need?  
  
I don't understand the concept of  
  
The power of one is stronger  
  
Why don't people seem to care at all  
  
As long as it's not about them  
  
I say?  
  
I guess we've underestimated love  
  
Or why would we hurt each other  
  
Don't you find that ironical  
  
When love is all we need  
  
Oh yeah? 


	8. I Drove All Night

I Drove All Night  
  
Harm had been driving for three hours as of now. He couldn't remember a time when he had driven this quickly. He was pleasantly surprised that no police had pulled him over yet. He had passed several police cruisers in his trek, but none had noticed his elevated speed yet.  
  
As he sped over the Pennsylvania state line, he found himself wishing more and more to sprout wings. He was a wreck.  
  
As he made his way down the eerily deserted highway, he saw flashing blue and red lights in his rear view mirror.  
  
"Shit," he exclaimed to himself, as he pulled over on the shoulder of the road. He rolled down his window, and turned off the car, and waited, impatiently for the officer to make his way to the car.  
  
"Sir, are you aware that you were going 20 miles over the speed limit?" Asked the staunch looking man who appeared in the window.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"And I suppose you have an explanation for your reckless behavior."  
  
"My wife went into labor. I'm trying to get to the hospital," Harm said, just trying to get back on the move.  
  
"Yeah, that's what they all say," the officer rolled his eyes.  
  
"What, you don't believe me?" The officer ignored him and moved onto the next question.  
  
"May I see your license and registration please?" Harm sighed deeply and handed both items to the police officer. After looking over them, they were handed back to Harm, who shoved them into the glove compartment.  
  
"Have you been drinking at all tonight, Sir?"  
  
"No," Harm answered, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Has there been any substance use tonight?"  
  
"I'm sure somewhere in the world there has been some substance use. But not by me, tonight or ever," Harm answered smartly. The officer offered him a level glare.  
  
"Step out of the car, Sir," he ordered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Step out of the car," Harm rolled his eyes, and with a resigned sigh, he got out. The officer walked to his car and came back with tape. With much difficulty, due to the roundness in his midsection, he made a straight line on the asphalt.  
  
"Please walk the length of this rope, putting one foot in front of the other, Sir," Harm was ordered. He stepped to the end of the line, and made it across in the time it took for the officer to fully turn around to face him.  
  
"Now, recite the alphabet for me," Harm shot him desperate look, but decided the only way he would get on the move again, would be to cooperate.  
  
"Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz," he said in one breath.  
  
"Now backwards," the pessimistic officer demanded.  
  
"Zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba," he said, a little slower, but still at a fast pace.  
  
"Good. Now, you have Virginia plates, can you explain to me why you are in Pennsylvania?"  
  
"I was on a business trip in New York. I was trying to get home," Harm said, a little agitated.  
  
"Watch your tone Mister," said the cop, "Now, if your wife is having a baby, as you so bluntly put it, why were you on a business trip this far into her pregnancy."  
  
"She was supposed to have another week before going into labor," Harm really wanted this pesky officer to leave.  
  
"Well, Sir. I did a check on these plates, and both this car, and these plates have come up as owned by a Sarah Mackenzie. Now, can you explain how you ended up in Ms. Mackenzie's car?"  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie RABB is my wife," Harm snapped through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, unless or until we confirm that, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me," Said the officer. He put the cuffs on Harm wrists and led him back to the squad car.  
  
"You have got to be kidding," Harm was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"No, Sir, I'm not," were the last words said, until the squad car pulled up into the parking lot of the station. Harm was led inside, and seated next to a very gruff looking man, with tattoos up and down arms, a shaved head, and a dog collar around his neck.  
  
"What are you in for?" asked the spooky dude. Obviously, they didn't see too many people in Navy uniforms coming through this place.  
  
"I was pulled over, then they thought I stole the car I was in, which happens to be my wife's," Harm said with spite in his voice. He was beyond pissed, "what about you?"  
  
"I knocked over a liquor store on South Hampton Blvd. I thought I got away, but then the police came and shut me down," he answered. Harm nodded lightly and returned his gaze to his hands.  
  
"So, why were you pulled over in the first place?"  
  
"I was speeding to get to Virginia. My wife is having a baby," Harm said. Though he wished more than anything that he could be there, it still brought a smiled to his face knowing that his creation was being brought into the world at that very moment.  
  
"What? He arrested you when your wife was having a baby? What kind of sick bastard would do that?" Asked the man. All of the sudden, he seemed a little more humane to Harm.  
  
"You see the fat one with the donut and coffee?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's him," Harm answered. He could see the way the other mans face contorted with anger.  
  
"If I could, I'd kick his pudgy ass all the way from here to Brooklyn, so my home dogs could take a few licks at him," he snarled.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind throwing him to the dogs either," Harm acknowledged. The other man was about to answer when a large security guard came over to them.  
  
"Commander Harmon Rabb Junior," he said in a low voice. Harm put up his free hand. He was unchained from the chair and led through the room.  
  
"See ya later, junior," called the man.  
  
"Later, Brooklyn," Harm said under his breath. He just smiled slightly to the man and followed the guard through the rows of desks.  
  
"Commander Rabb?" Asked the woman behind the desk in the office Harm had been led to.  
  
"Yes," Harm answered.  
  
"In twenty words or less, tell me why you were brought here."  
  
"I was pulled over for speeding, he arrested me, thinking I stole the car I was in," Harm answered.  
  
"Well, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The plate check came up as the car belonged to someone else," she regarded her papers, "A Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Rabb. She's my wife," Harm answered. While he answered this, she typed in something on the computer.  
  
"I see, and why were you speeding in the first place, Commander?"  
  
"While on a case in New York, I got a call that she went into labor. I was trying toget back to Virginia."  
  
"And did you tell this to the Officer Pendleton?"  
  
'I did, he then made me to alcohol tests and then arrested me."  
  
"Even after you explained everything?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Harm answered.  
  
"Well, your story seems to be conclusive with the information here on both you and the Colonel. Is there someone you can call who can corroborate the rest of your story about the baby and everything?" She asked. Harm nodded, and she motioned to the phone.  
  
"Chegwidden," came the gruff answer on the phone.  
  
"Sir, it's Harm," Harm answered.  
  
"Where are you? Mac is still in labor, the doctors think it could be another few hours," A.J said.  
  
"I was arrested.'  
  
"WHAT!" the woman could hear the Admiral's booming voice over the phone.  
  
"Sir, would you please do me a favor and tell the woman I am going to hand the phone off to about the situation with Mac?" Harm pleaded. A.J gave a resigned sigh.  
  
"Hand over the phone, Rabb," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you."  
  
"Who is it?" asked the woman, taking the phone.  
  
"My CO, Admiral Chegwidden," Harm answered. She nodded and put the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Admiral, I am Nancy Silverstine, chief of police at the Pennsylvania state prison."  
  
"Would you kindly explain to me what my Officer is doing in your prison, Ms. Silverstine?"  
  
"Admiral, he was caught speeding and arrested, because his ID didn't match those of the cars owner. Now I need you to corroborate his story. Can you do that?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Alright. I've been told the car is owned by his wife who is currently giving birth to their child, is this true?"  
  
"Yes it is, Chief. Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb is currently in labor. She owns the car with which Commander Rabb used for his case in New York," A.J explained.  
  
"That's all I needed to know Admiral. Thank you for your time," she said.  
  
"Are you going to let him go?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. He should be there in- oh- about two hours."  
  
"Thank you chief."  
  
"Goodbye, Admiral," she said, hanging up. She stood up and unchained Harm from his chair.  
  
"You're free to go, Commander. And good luck with your family," she said with a smiled. He nodded sharply and came to attention, out of habit, then turned to leave.  
  
'Security Chief Wilson, send in Officer Pendleton, Please," she ordered, once back behind her desk. A moment later the pudgy officer made his way into the office, for the dressing down of his life.  
  
Harm made it back to Virginia in record time. About an hour and a half after leaving, he was parked in the hospital lot. He jumped out of the car, and sprinted into the hospital, stopping only at the front desk to asked directions to Mac.  
  
"Commander," Harriet said excitedly as he came bounding into the hallway where she stood with the rest of their JAG friends.  
  
"Where's Mac?" He asked. Harriet nodded toward the delivery room. Harm took the initiative, and found a doctor, who got him scrubs and escorted him into the room.  
  
"Harm," Mac said from her spot on the bed. She was sweaty, and just taking a short break from pushing. He raced to her side and took her hand and kissed her soundly.  
  
"I love you," they said at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner," he told her. She smiled painfully at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't hold off on having this kid until later," she grinned. It was almost immediately replace by a look of agony as she pushed once more.  
  
"Give me just a few more of those, and we should have this baby out of there," said a smiling doctor. Mac eased back into a laying position, out of breath.  
  
'Easier said than done," she panted. Harm squeezed her hand lightly.  
  
"You're doing great, baby." He encouraged. She tightened up again, and pushed once more.  
  
"Just one more, and we should have this. Come on Sarah, just give me one more," the doctor said. With great difficulty, Mac pushed one more time, but the baby didn't come out.  
  
"Okay, one last push," the Doctor, said. Mac looked at him with flames in her eyes.  
  
"If I have to push again my uterus will come out," she yelled.  
  
"Sarah, come on. Just one more," Harm asked. She looked at him and pushed one more time. The Doctor took a funnel and cleaned out the baby's airways. A moment later, Harm and Mac heard the first cries of their child. Mac looked up at Harm with a wide smiled. He returned it brilliantly.  
  
"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Commander?" Asked the doctor. Harm nodded, without the smiled ever leaving his face, and finally detached the child from its mother.  
  
"What is it?" Mac asked. From her position, all she could see were the faces of her husband and a doctor. After wrapping it a blanket, Harm carried the small bundle over to Mac handed it to her.  
  
"You were right, Mac. Our little David Beckham is a boy," Harm smiled brilliantly, and kissed Mac, then the forehead of their son.  
  
"This is so incredible," Mac whispered. Harm smiled.  
  
"Every thing that comes from you is incredible, Ninja Girl," suddenly he jumped up.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"We have a few people to tell. Do you mind if I go for a minute?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Of course not. Bring them in here. They need to meet him," Mac said. He smiled and kissed her and the baby's foreheads once again, then raced into the hallway.  
  
"Well?" Sturgis asked, he was the first to notice Harm's presence. They had all heard the sound of a baby crying, and were all very excited.  
  
"It's a boy," Harm said, as proudly as he could. He received several congratulations and slaps on the back from his coworkers, then the seven of them made their way into the delivery room.  
  
"Hey," Mac said to her friends. Jennifer and Harriet were the first ones to the bed, they were very excited to see the tiny little bundle asleep in Mac's arms.  
  
"Oh, he's so precious," Jen, cooed. Harriet sighed.  
  
"He's perfect," she announced. The group of men all gathered around them.  
  
"So, what are you going to name him?" Sturgis asked. Tiner was standing next to Jen, staring at the small bundle with a delighted smile on his face, while the other men were gathered in various positions around the bed. Mac and Harm looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"We aren't sure yet," Mac said.  
  
"Well, he can't just stay nameless," A.J announced.  
  
"No sir, we'll get to name picking ASAP," Harm said, this earned snickers from the group. A doctor came into the room, and interrupted them.  
  
"Doctor Foley wants to put this little guy in the nursery now," she moved closed and took him from Mac, "We're setting up a room for you, and there will be a crib for this little one in there too. Someone will be sent to take you down there within the hour," with that she left the room, delicately carrying the sleeping bundle in her arms.  
  
"Well, we should get going. I expect to see all of you at the HQ tomorrow morning, except for the Rabb's that is," A.J announced.  
  
"Yes sir," Came the chorus from the group. With smiles, all of them left the room after bidding farewell to the new parents.  
  
"I can't believe we actually did it," Mac said, wistfully.  
  
"I can, you were incredible, marine. I'm proud of you," Harm said. He kissed her lightly.  
  
"So, I hear you got yourself arrested," Mac teased. They spent the rest for the night together, teasing and laughing, and thinking up names for their new addition to the family.  
  
I Drove All Night  
  
I had to escape  
  
The city was sticky and cruel  
  
Maybe I should have called you first  
  
But I was dying to get to you  
  
I was dreaming while I drove  
  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
  
Your arms open wide  
  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
To make love to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
What in this world  
  
Keeps us from falling apart  
  
No matter where I go I hear  
  
The beating of our one heart  
  
I think about you  
  
When the night is cold and dark  
  
No one can move me  
  
The way that you do  
  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
To make love to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
  
Your arms open wide  
  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that alright  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep 


	9. Have You Ever Been In Love

Have You Ever Been In Love  
  
Harm was sitting next to Mac's hospital bed. She was holding their son, and the two of them were throwing out possible names.  
  
"Robert," Harm said.  
  
"No, people will call him Bobby."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, we have a friend named Bobbie. How about Jason?"  
  
"Mmm, Reminds me of a certain movie serial killer-"  
  
"There are lot's of Jason's in the world that aren't serial killer's. Like Jason Tiner."  
  
"Point taken, but I really don't want to name my son Freddy, Jason, or 'That scream Guy'," Harm joked. Mac just rolled her eyes and smiled at her son.  
  
"Well, what does he look like?"  
  
"A baby," she rolled her eyes at him and laughed lightly.  
  
"Really? I never noticed. I mean, what does he look like he should be named?" Harm regarded the small bundle very carefully.  
  
"Joe," he announced.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? What's wrong with Joe?"  
  
"No Joe."  
  
"You're rhyming."  
  
"So? No Joe," She continued.  
  
"Okay, then you tell me what you think he looks like."  
  
"You won't like it."  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"William," she said, regarding the baby. Harm shifted to look harder at the child.  
  
"You're right. He's definitely a William. But, what if people call him Billy, or Bill?"  
  
"So what if they do? I still think William is the perfect name for him," she said with a grin. Harm leaned down and kissed her lightly.  
  
"It's perfect. Now, we need a middle name."  
  
"You're right, we do. Okay, what do you think about Logan?"  
  
"What about Michael?"  
  
"Why not both?"  
  
"William Logan Michael Rabb. I like it. You okay with that?"  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"How about you, Buddy? You like that name?" Harm asked the child. He let out a small cry in response, "should we take that as a no?"  
  
"I think he's just hungry. And so am I. Would you mind getting me something from the cafeteria?" Mac asked. Harm stood and kissed her and William's foreheads.  
  
"I'll be back," he said in a terrible Arnold Schwartzinegar impression.  
  
"Okay, Arnie. Hey, shouldn't you be in California?"  
  
"Nahh, they impeached me, I'm running for governor of Virginia now," he joked amiably.  
  
"God help us all. Now get out of here. My husband may start to suspect something," he just smiled and retreated from the room. Harriet entered a moment later carrying a bundle of balloons.  
  
"Hey, Ma'am. Am I interrupting anything?" She asked as she peeked her head in. Mac smiled happily at her friend.  
  
"Not at all, come in. And It's Mac."  
  
"Of course. So have you and the Commander made any leeway in choosing a name?"  
  
"As a matter of fact we have. Say hello to William Logan Michael Rabb," she said. Harriet sat in the seat previously occupied by Harm and looked at the child.  
  
"It's the perfect name. He definitely looks like a William."  
  
"In know. I honestly didn't think Harm would like it, but he did. So we chose that as the first name and each chose a middle name."  
  
"Two middle names is uncommon, I like it. Bud and I never thought of giving our kids more than one middle name."  
  
"Well, you will always get uncommon when you have a Marine officer and Navy officer married and trying to come up with a name."  
  
"Point taken," Harriet said with a laugh, " so, any idea when you're all going to get out of here?"  
  
"They're releasing both of us tomorrow. Harm should be back to work by Wednesday, and I'll be back in a month."  
  
"Why don't you take all of your maternity leave, Mac? I mean, this may be the only time you have to spend with your brand new baby. What if you're at work when he says his first word, or takes his first step?"  
  
"Than I will have to put him in boot camp right away," Harriet looked at her with wide eyes, "relax Harriet. I am confident in my son's ability to hold of on any major events until both Harm and I are at home."  
  
"I guess. Well, I have to get back to JAG, I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Bye, Harriet. Say hello to my godsons when you get home," Mac instructed.  
  
"Of course ma'am, bye."  
  
When Harm got back to the room, Mac was sound asleep with their baby lying in the small crib beside the bed. Harm leaned down and kissed Mac's forehead lightly, then picked up his son and brought him to his chest.  
  
"I'm kind of new at this," he confided in the small bundle. He smiled and kissed Williams forehead.  
  
"You know, you're a pretty lucky little guy. Your mommy is a Marine, and I'm in the Navy, so we'll keep you safe and happy all of the time," he walked to the window, still holding the child.  
  
"I love you, you know," he whispered. He didn't notice Mac had woken up and was watching the two of them with a proud smiled on her face. Harm continued his one sided conversation with their baby, oblivious to Mac.  
  
"When you get old enough, I'm going to take you up in my old plane Sarah. You'll be a pilot before you know it," he whispered with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to play soccer, and basketball, and football. You and your god brothers are going to be great friends. I can't wait for you to meet A.J and Jimmy. You're going to love them." He kissed the baby again and snuggled him closer to him, humming softly in his ear.  
  
Have You Ever Been In Love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever walked on air  
  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
  
When you never thought it could  
  
But it will, it feels that good  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been in love, have you...  
  
The time I spent waiting  
  
For something that was heaven sent  
  
When you find it, don't let go  
  
I know...  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
  
And found that it was answered  
  
All my hope has been restored  
  
And I ain't looking anymore  
  
Have you ever been so in love, have you...  
  
So please put you in living  
  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
  
When you finally found the meaning  
  
Have you ever felt this way  
  
The time I spent waiting  
  
For something that was heaven sent  
  
When you find it, don't let go,  
  
I know...  
  
Coz have you ever been so in love, so in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
You can even reach the stars  
  
Doesn't matter near or far  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
'Cause Have you ever been in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
so in...love..... 


	10. Forget Me Not

Forget Me Not  
  
"God it's hot."  
  
"I keep telling you, cut your hair!" Harm said with a grin. Mac just rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the couch. She had just gotten their son Billy down for his nap. He was nine moths old now.  
  
"And I keep telling you no," she answered with just the right amount of sass. It was Harm's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"So, you're going back to work tomorrow," he commented, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. Mac cast him a thousand watt smile and nodded.  
  
"I can't wait. I'm sure Billy will be fine at daycare." Harm had been the one with worries about daycare, not Mac. She was absolutely ready to get back out there and back into the courtroom. She swore if she didn't nail someone's ass to the floor at Leavenworth soon she would go insane.  
  
"If your sure then I am," he said lamely. She nudged him lightly.  
  
"Brighten up sailor. You're getting your lovely sparring partner back. Aren't you happy about this?"  
  
"Of course I am. I can't wait to get back in the courtroom with you. I'm just a little worried about leaving Billy with a stranger."  
  
"Harm, Joanna Black is not a stranger. We've both known her for years. Besides, he won't be alone. Jimmy is there too."  
  
"I know, but Jimmy is only two years old, he can't exactly keep an eye on Billy." Mac laughed lightly.  
  
"Why are you so worried? It's not like he's going to run away form daycare or anything." Harm looked at Mac, startled. He hadn't thought of that.  
  
"You don't think-"  
  
"Harm he can't even walk yet."  
  
"But he can crawl, and if he can get away from both you and I, he can probably get away from Joanna."  
  
"You're being irrational."  
  
"Is it so irrational to be worried about putting my son in the care of someone we barely know."  
  
"Harm we don't barely know Joanna. As I have already made quite clear, we have known her for years. Now calm down. Maybe you need a nap too," she said. Harm didn't find any of this funny, but Mac was quite amused by his nervousness, despite her greatest efforts not to, she broke out laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," tried to stop laughing, but failed miserably.  
  
"No, seriously. What about this is so funny?" Mac controlled her laughter and snuggled into this crook of his neck.  
  
"I love you, Harm," he just cast her a confused glance and said what he deemed the only safe thing.  
  
"I love you too, Ninjagirl."  
  
The next morning after dropping Billy off at the daycare Mac and Harm drove into JAG together. Mac got a warm welcome back from all of her old friends and then headed to her office to reopen suspended cases. She was interrupted from her diligent work when Jen Coates knocked on her door.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Admiral would like to see you in his office. I believe Commander Rabb is already in there."  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer," Mac dropped her work and walked back to the Admiral's office behind Coates. She knocked lightly on the door and entered as per Chegwidden order. She stood at attention for only a moment before he told her to sit. She took the free leather chair next to Harm.  
  
"First, welcome back Colonel," A.J began. Mac smiled widely.  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Now comes the bad news. The SecNav has requested that Harm be sent on an investigation in Iraq."  
  
"Iraq, Sir?" this didn't sit well with Mac.  
  
"Unfortunately so. Hopefully it wont take too long, but I can't promise anything."  
  
"Can I know the details of the investigations sir?"  
  
"Sorry, Colonel. That's classified."  
  
"It'll be alright Mac. I'm sure it won't take too long," Harm said. She looked at him with a worried expression.  
  
"I know, but Iraq-"  
  
"Is just another country I'll be working in. Don't worry. I promise not to do anything stupid," she smiled lightly at this.  
  
"Can I get that in writing?"  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"Okay, Commander, Coates has your information. Colonel, I'd like you to take Rabb's cases and distribute them amongst Turner, Bud and yourself. Don't take on too many of them; you still have a little baby to take care of. Is there anything you need to know, either of you?"  
  
"Plenty, but I don't think I'm going to get the answers I want," Mac said, gazing at her hands. A.J looked at her compassionately.  
  
"Dismissed. Good luck Commander."  
  
Three days later Harm left for Iraq.  
  
Mac walked into the office a week after he had left. She tried to ignore the looks of sympathy she was getting from her fellow officers, wondering what they were thinking. She was just about to her office when Coates ran up to her.  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral wanted to see you as soon as you got in." Mac looked hesitantly at the junior officer, a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I put my briefcase and coat in my office," Jen took her briefcase and coat from her.  
  
"I'll do that Ma'am. I think you'd better hurry to see the Admiral," Jen said. With that she scurried off to Mac's office, while Mac quickly made her way to the Admiral's office.  
  
Mac poked her head in his office after knocking.  
  
"Sir, you wanted to see me?" she asked. The Admiral looked extremely forlorn. He motioned for her to come in and waited until she was seated to speak.  
  
"Mac, I received a call from Corporal Joseph Miller this morning. He was the commanding officer on the base Harm was stationed at. He didn't come back from an interview yesterday. A group went out to search for him and found only his cover and a file he'd had with him yesterday," he stopped for a moment allowing Mac to digest what he'd said. Mac swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath.  
  
"What does that mean, Sir?" she was unknowingly gripping the arms of the chair she was in, waiting for his answer. He hesitated a moment.  
  
"They believe Harm was taken by a group of Hussein sympathizers. He was put on the list of U.S prisoners of war this morning."  
  
Forget Me Not  
  
Forget me not  
  
Baby baby  
  
As I rock you gently  
  
Right here in my arms  
  
I promise to always  
  
Be here for you  
  
Keep you safe and warm  
  
Sometimes in the middle of the night  
  
I wake up cryin when I think of how long  
  
It took to find you  
  
And now that I have I won't be movin' on  
  
Nothing can ever separate us  
  
We know where we belong  
  
All I'm asking you  
  
All I'm asking  
  
Before this moments gone  
  
Forget me not  
  
Don't forget what we got  
  
Every day is surely but a dream  
  
I found the sweetest of all things  
  
For all my life  
  
You'll be my light  
  
With every beat that's in your heart  
  
Oh baby please remember to  
  
Forget me not  
  
Time is funny  
  
Time can fly  
  
That's one thing for sure  
  
I'll wake tomorrow  
  
Blink my eyes  
  
See you standin' at that door  
  
And I'll be lookin at you  
  
See the wonder of what love can be  
  
Someday I might have to let you go  
  
And that's just so hard to believe  
  
And if I do you'll know just  
  
How much you mean to me  
  
And all I'll ask of you  
  
All I'll ask you  
  
Before I set you free  
  
Forget me not  
  
Don't forget what we got  
  
Every day is surely but a dream  
  
I found the sweetest of all things  
  
For all my life  
  
You'll be my light  
  
With every beat that's in your heart  
  
Oh baby please remember to  
  
Forget me not  
  
Forget me not  
  
forget me not  
  
forget me  
  
Don't forget me baby  
  
forget me  
  
not  
  
before I set you free yeah  
  
Forget me not  
  
Forget me  
  
Don't forget what we got  
  
what we got  
  
Every day is surely but a dream  
  
I found the sweetest of all things  
  
For ever more  
  
connection  
  
I'll thee adore  
  
With every beat that's in your heart  
  
that's in my heart  
  
Oh baby please remember to  
  
Forget me not  
  
Don't forget what we got  
  
With every beat that's in your heart  
  
Oh baby please remember to  
  
Forget me not  
  
Not  
  
Forget me not  
  
What's going to happen next?? I cant tell you that, but here's a hint, the next song is Je T'aime Encore.. 


	11. Je T'aime Encore

Hey, I am soooo incredibly sorry about your long wait, I will try my very best to hurry the heck up with One Heart. Sorry again. Here it is. Je T'aime Encore  
  
Mac lay in her bed, utterly alone. She ignored her baby's cry from the other room able to focus on nothing bet her grief. She had been alone for six months now. Little leads had shown that Harm was indeed taken by the militia of Saddam sympathizers. He was one of seven men and women taken away from their troops during the duration of the militias rampage.  
  
Through the months Mac had carried on as normally as she could. She refused to give into the temptation to break down every morning and night. She wasn't only thinking of herself anymore. She had Billy to think of, and she refused to break down in front of him.  
  
She walked into JAG HQ early the next morning. She had slept very little in the last months and it showed. She walked straight to her office, not making eye contact with anyone. She was hoping to spend the day alone in her office to do paperwork, but this hope was shattered when Jen Coates walked in.  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral has asked to see you as soon as you came in. It sounded urgent."  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer. Dismissed," Mac said. She put down her briefcase and left after Coates.  
  
After being announced and sitting in the Admiral's office, she finally allowed herself to worry about the reason for this meeting.  
  
"We've gotten word from the troops in Iraq that they've infiltrated the terrorist camp Harm was being held in," the Admiral dove right in. He had been looking out the window and was now sitting across from Mac.  
  
"Oh my god. Did they find Harm and the others? Is everyone okay?" Mac's heart fluttered a little and her stomach did a little flip.  
  
"Colonel- Mac- they, umm. They only found three of the POW's. Harm wasn't one of them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mac. But they are still looking for Harm and the others. They are on the trail right now."  
  
"Do they have reason to believe the terrorists will harm any of the prisoners?"  
  
"From what we've gathered from the POW's, no one has been killed while in captivity. We have hopes that the terrorists will remain on the same course." Mac was having one of those experiences. The kinds were you could feel yourself lifting out of your body. You can see yourself and everything around you.  
  
"Is there any reason to believe otherwise, sir?" she heard herself say.  
  
"Inconclusive. The General in charge of the search is optimistic the terrorists wont change their tactics, but it's anyone's guess right now."  
  
"Sir, is there any way we can help?"  
  
"Mac, you can not go down there," A.J said. He was tired of having to tell savvy officers no!  
  
"Sir, maybe if one of us is down there the search will go faster."  
  
"How the hell would you figure that? They have the best of the Marines on the search out there Mac. Sending you would only complicate things all around."  
  
"Complicate things how, Sir?"  
  
"Well, for one, you have a baby to think of. Secondly, we can't afford to lose both of our top lawyers out there. Thirdly the last thing the team out there needs is another person tagging along," A.J boomed. The room went deadly silent for a moment.  
  
"Permission to take a personal leave, Sir?"  
  
"Mac-"  
  
"Please, Admiral. I need to find my husband," the thought was left hanging for a moment. The walls seemed to be closing in on the two of them.  
  
"I can't let you go there Mac."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's too dangerous."  
  
"Sir, I'm a-"  
  
"I know you're a Marine. But that doesn't make the situation any less dangerous. I'm not willing to throw you into that."  
  
"You won't be throwing me into anything, Sir. I know what I'm going in to; I've gone into war zones before, Sir. I am not naïve to the situation."  
  
"I'm hesitant to put you in there more for your son than you. He may have already lost his father, what will happen if he loses you too?"  
  
That night Mac packed a bag. She had left Billy with Harriet and Bud.  
  
She had cut her hair back to regulation length in order to not have to tie it up each day.  
  
She was tired of waiting for word about Harm from people higher up the chain of command. She was tired of sleeping alone at night, and caring from Billy by herself.  
  
Too long had she been reminded of her husband by a simple song or story.  
  
Too long had she gone to the bar with her friends just to appease them.  
  
She was tired of letting someone who didn't know him, try to find Harm without her.  
  
She needed to do this for herself.  
  
She needed her husband back home.  
  
Je T'aime Encore  
  
Here the autumn ends bringing back the rain  
  
The old Chevy's dead they tried to fix it in vain  
  
Billy's got his first teeth, little Jimmy is getting strong  
  
I'm learning guitar I almost know a song  
  
I've found some chanterelle at the market this morning  
  
I'd like to live in Rome, oh it would be such a good thing  
  
Try to grow some flowers, the same I tried before  
  
That's all for now  
  
Oh yes je t'aime encore  
  
But where are you  
  
So far with no address  
  
How's life for you  
  
My hope is my only caress  
  
Finally cut my hair, I hear you say at last  
  
It's been kind of strange but you see I survived  
  
When I'm asked I go out, I dance all night and more  
  
But when I dance  
  
Je t'aime encore  
  
But where are you  
  
So far with no address  
  
How's life for you  
  
Time is my only caress  
  
Je t'aime encore lust like in an old fashioned song  
  
And it burns in my soul, anything else seems too long  
  
Oh more and more, it's strong as I can be  
  
Oui je t'aime encore  
  
But you, you cannot hear me. 


End file.
